


Budding Trust

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Ben and Emperor Hux are starting to trust each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budding Trust

“Senator, the Emperor wishes an audience with you.”

Elweard glanced up from his reading, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Senator Ben. The Senator was working on his lightsaber, frowning to himself as he looked up at the messenger. He was dressed in a simple black tunic and slacks, his lips painted a dark navy color with a single white stripe down the middle. The bodyguard smiled to himself, noting the look that crossed Ben's face briefly at the news.

“Send the Emperor in,” Ben finally told the messenger. “Bring a bottle of something nice with you,” he added.

“Do you think he's here for business or pleasure?” Elweard asked.

Ben looked over at him and smiled. “He is always here for business,” he reminded the other. “I recently had to expel some merchants from the Order caught trying to swindle Gungans.”

“Was that not a bit extreme?”

“The Gungans were going to gut them.”

Elweard's eyebrows rose. “Ah,” he said.

Ben chuckled, nodding his head as he clipped his lightsaber onto his belt as he stood up. “I am sure he is here to discuss the matter,” he said.

“Do you wish me gone?”

Ben considered a moment, shaking his head before the door opened. “Emperor!” he purred, stepping forward. He offered his hand to Hux first, waiting for him to kiss the back of his hand before lowering it. Hux then offered his own gloved and ringed hand and the Senator kissed the ring before straightening up, taking the bottle and glasses from the messenger before dismissing them and allowing the door to close. “Please tell me you are here because you missed me.”

“I have been receiving complaints about the treatment of First Order citizens,” Hux answered.

Ben shared a knowing look with Elweard before gesturing to Hux to sit. “You would not come here if it were simply about that,” he noted. He watched the way Hux hesitated before sitting down, noting every little movement the man made. “There is something else...”

“You personally oversaw the planetary expulsion of several high ranking members of a merchant's guild based in my Empire. Is this a sign that you regret the treaty and plan on backing out of it?”

“You think I am capable of such a thing?”

“Anything is possible in this day and age.”

Ben leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. “True,” he said. “But I assure you that this is not the case. I have no intention of breaking the peace between us. I will however continue to uphold the rules of the treaty you also agreed to.”

A slender red eyebrow rose at that. “Tell me what happened.”

“They did not tell you?”

“I was told that you unfairly shut them down and expelled them because they were doing more business than some native merchants selling the same product.”

Ben couldn't help but laugh at that. He shook his head, humming as he looked at the Emperor. “And you believed these lies?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Hux confessed, “but it seemed a good excuse as any to come and see you. So tell me, what truly happened?”

Elweard smiled to himself, going back to his reading as his Master and the Emperor continued their talk, sharing the bottle of liquor between them. He was not the least bit surprised when the Emperor was later invited to stay and share a meal with the Senator and he agreed to go and get them reservations at his Master's favorite restaurant.

 


End file.
